Nintendo:E3 2010 Center/news
Come here for all the latest news from E3 2010, including the juicy rumors that arise before the fun kicks off in beautiful California. Nintendo Nintendo conference news *Nintendo has announced The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword for the Wii. A cel-shaded video game with an adult Link, the game makes heavy use of Wii MotionPlus. *The Nintendo 3DS has been officially revealed by Nintendo. Features include 3D (that, according to the people there, works!), motion controls, gyro controls, camera, adjustable 3D, a slightly wider top screen, and more. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' by Retro, the creators of Metroid Prime and its sequels, has been announced by Reggie. A 2D sidescroller, the game looks like an excellent return to the series. *''Kirby: Epic Yarn'' has been announced by Nintendo. A very unique artstyle and different gameplay, the title is set to release later this year. *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' by Masahiro Sakurai has been announced as the first game for the Nintendo 3DS. *''Mario Sports Mix'' announced for Wii. Includes sports such as basketball, volleyball, and ice hockey. *''Golden Sun DS'' now known as Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Post conference news *OH MY GOD! Breaking news: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time remake announced for Nintendo 3DS!!! More news as it comes in. *Games for the 3DS by Nintendo: Animal Crossing, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Mario Kart, Nintendogs + cats, Steel Driver, PilotWings Resort and Star Fox 64 3D. *Games for Nintendo DS by Nintendo: Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-land Mayhem!, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, and Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs. *Games for Wii by Nintendo: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Metroid: Other M, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Donkey Kong Country Returns, FlingSmash, Mario Sports Mix, PokéPark Wii Pikachu's Adventure, Samurai Warriors 3, and Wii Party. Third parties 1st day *Electronic Arts has confirmed that Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is coming to the Wii. *Activision has just CONFIRMED that Goldeneye 007 is indeed coming to the Wii (exclusively too!). The graphics look pretty bad but who cares when you get a remake to one of the greatest first person shooters of all time? *Ubisoft has announced Driver: San Francisco for the Wii. The game stars a man in a coma who imagines the entire game. In his imagined world, he's chasing after a man and can automatically transfer to another car on the road. *Ubisoft has announced Rabbids Time Travel exclusively for the Wii. No gameplay was shown. Pre-show This section will be dropped to the bottom of the article around the time of Electronic Art's conference. Pre-show news *Square-Enix has confirmed that a new Kingdom Hearts game, titled Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded will be launched on the Nintendo DS and will be present at the show. The game is a remake of a mobile game named Kingdom Hearts coded which was never released outside of Japan. The game is being developed by h.a.n.d., the guys who did 358/2 Days. *''The Conduit 2'' has been confirmed by the guys at HVS to use Wii MotionPlus. SEGA will surely have the game on display at E3 so we should get some more news on how it works then. The pre-show rumors *One of my favorite rumors that just came out is that Nintendo has wooed developers and publishers to the Nintendo 3DS by showing off a new version of Animal Crossing. **This one is less of a rumor and more of a hope: some have talked about the possibility of not only including the new Animal Crossing with the Nintendo 3DS for free, but make it a part of the system (like the Mii Channel). *French website Gameblog.fr is claiming that Nintendo will announce the successor to the Wii at the end of Nintendo's press conference. According to them, it'll be called Wii Hi-Fi and will be "on par with the 360", implying that Pachter was right this whole time about Nintendo announcing a Wii HD (too bad just a few days ago he took back what he's been saying for probably a year now). Personally I don't believe this one bit, but you never know. *IGN is reporting that Retro Studios' next game is almost certainly going to be a new addition in the Donkey Kong franchise. This is something I've thought for ages, so I'm glad to finally see it come true... of course this is still a rumor, so we'll have to wait for E3 to see if anything comes from this. Category: Nintendo Wiki